


Once In A Blue Moon

by hetawholockvengerstuck



Series: One-Shot Wonderfest [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetawholockvengerstuck/pseuds/hetawholockvengerstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She only saw him once, on her fifteenth birthday.  Now, as she approaches her eighteenth birthday, she hopes against all odds that he'll come back.</p><p>Written for Day 1 of the Jackunzel week hosted by jackunzel-merricup-week.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once In A Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Once In A Blue Moon: A rare event or occurrence.
> 
> I actually don't ship Jackunzel, but I looked through the themes, and it was just too perfect not to participate. And while I don't ship it, I can still write it for those who do! So I hope you all enjoy this!

It was only once.

Her mother had gone out to find dinner, and Rapunzel was all alone in her tower. She was fifteen now; the new age seemed strange to her. She was so used to being fourteen.

Fifteen years of the same old routine. Her birthday would be no different this year than it was every other year.

Rapunzel crossed her arms over the windowsill and buried her face in them, gazing out at the blue sky. It was unseasonably cold that year, but Rapunzel didn't mind. The air smelled fresh and inviting. She closed her eyes and breathed it in deeply.

When she opened her eyes again, there was a head floating in front of her.

She screamed and leaped back. The head moved up, and a body followed. It was a boy, dressed in brown pants and an icy, blue sweatshirt, a type of clothing Rapunzel had never seen before.

"Did I startle you?" the boy asked.

"How are you doing that?" Rapunzel said at the same time.

The boy looked down at his bare feet. He clutched the large stuck he held and looked up. "I just sort of...do? It's hard to explain." Then his face lit up. "Wait...you can see me!"

"Of course I can! Why wouldn't I..." but even as she said it, she noticed the boy was fading. "What..."

The boy seemed to know what was going on. "No...no! Wait!" But Rapunzel could already see through him. "At least...what's your name?"

"Rapunzel!" she called. "What's yours?"

It came as a mere whisper. A sound carried on the breeze. "Jack..."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Three years later, she hadn't seen him again. She had spent years thinking about him. Wherever and whenever she could, she painted him, trying her best to remember exactly what the flying, vanishing boy looked like. Remembering his panicked words as he disappeared.

 _Jack._ She knew his name, but not who he was. And she desperately wanted that.

Now she was leaving her tower. Flynn Rider stood below, waiting for her. Rapunzel looked up into the sky one last time.

She caught her breath. For an instant, only an instant, she thought she saw Jack, the same as he had looked three years ago, floating by her. She felt a slight brush as her hair moved in a non-existent breeze. He was here.

Rapunzel closed her eyes and whispered the words she'd wanted to say for years. "I love you."

Then, so soft that Rapunzel wasn't sure if she'd really heard it, she thought she heard an answer. "I love you. Rapunzel."

She clenched her fists around her hair, took a deep breath, and jumped.

Her new life was beginning. And Jack would follow.


End file.
